Choices
by Rraz45
Summary: Yamcha relects on the choices he made that lost him Bulma. Another take of the missing three years through the eyes of a different characer. One-shot. B/Y and later B/V. Mild language. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**Choices**

_A/N: This is a new story I came up with. It's something I've been wanting to write this for a while now. This is 3rd person limited from Yamcha's perspective._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, if I did, then Vegeta and Trunks would be all mine lol! *wink wink* **

* * *

Yamcha looked as baby Trunks began to walk. Bulma had called him and everyone else of the Z gang to share that her baby boy was walking. Yamcha studied Trunks. He looked so much like his father it was sickening. Trunks had both his stubborn and arrogance from his parents. The baby even scowled when someone tried to help him.

"You are going to be strong just like Daddy, isn't that right Trunks?" Bulma asked her baby.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe it. Even to this day, he still couldn't believe it. The former desert bandit turned his head to the left. The Saiyan Prince was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. His usual smirk plastered on his face as he gazed at Bulma and their child. Yamcha stills wonders to this day if there was anything he could have done to keep Bulma his. Yamcha snorted. He knew the decisions he made pushed Bulma away. There was not a chance in HFIL that Bulma would ever go back to him.

* * *

Yamcha smiled at his beautiful, blue-haired girlfriend. They were sitting at the kitchen table of Capsule Corp. He stopped by in time to have some breakfast with the Briefs family. Yamcha then gazed to the seat on the left of his girlfriend. He was surprised to find Vegeta sitting at the table, eating. It was rare the Saiyan Prince ever ate with the Briefs family. Usually he was off training in the GR. Yamcha was slightly jealous that Vegeta was sitting next to Bulma. But Bulma was still his.

Bunny and Dr. Briefs were the first to excuse themselves from the table. Bulma took a bite of her eggs and smiled. Yamcha grinned.

"It's nice that you're here," Bulma stated.

Vegeta grunted and shoveled food into his mouth. Bulma rolled his eyes.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing your ugly mug every day Veggie," Bulma huffed.

Yamcha looked up from his food. He never liked that Vegeta got to see so much more of Bulma than he did. He didn't like that Vegeta was living with Bulma, while Yamcha, the boyfriend, had his own apartment.

"How are the new bots holding up?" she asked suddenly.

Yamcha noticed the smirk appear on Vegeta's face. Yamcha rolled his eyes. Great, now Vegeta had the chance to boost his already huge ego.

"I guess they are satisfactory," Vegeta replied nonchalantly.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. If Bulma made him training equipment, he would be grateful.

"Satisfactory my butt," Bulma responded, "you know you love your new toys."

Yamcha did not like smile that appeared on Bulma's lips.

"Woman you are insane," Vegeta replied.

"For the last time it's BULMA!" Bulma yelled as she slammed her fists on the table.

"I'll call you anything I want servant woman," Vegeta spoke he walked out to the GR.

Yamcha glared at his girlfriend. Was his girlfriend flirting with her mass murdering house mate? She better not be.

"Bulma," Yamcha spoke in an angered tone.

Bulma looked back to her boyfriend. His brown eyes were narrowed in her direction.

"What is it Yamcha?" Bulma asked as she stood up from the table.

Yamcha followed Bulma to the kitchen sink where she began to wash the dishes from breakfast.

"Why were you and Vegeta flirting?" he demanded an answer.

Bulma dropped the sponge into the sink as she looked back at her boyfriend.

"We weren't flirting Yamcha," she responded, "besides Vegeta would never flirt with me."

Yamcha couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her eyes and hear the disappointment in her voice at the end of her sentence. No, Yamcha must have imagined it. He grabbed her arms lightly and tuned her around so she was facing him.

"Let's go out and do something today," he suggested.

Bulma thought about it for a moment. Yamcha waited for an answer from her.

"I don't know Yamcha, I have a lot of work to do in the lab," she responded.

Yamcha moved so he was leaning over her body.

"But it will be a lot of fun," Yamcha spoke as he kissed her on the lips.

Bulma had to admit she liked it when Yamcha acted like this.

"I guess I can work in the lab later," Bulma spoke before returning the kiss.

Bulma and Yamcha ended up spending the day in West City. They had lunch at a little cafe then spent the afternoon shopping. Although this isn't what Yamcha had in mind when he asked her to spend the day with him. She ended spending a few hundred dollars in just a few hours. He didn't how she could shop so much.

"Oh I can't wait to try on all my new clothes," Bulma exclaimed.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. He knew she spent her money on more than clothes for just herself.

"Tell me again why you had to buy clothes for that murderer?" he asked with disdain.

"Well he ruined some because of training and he has been complaining to me that he needed some more," she answered.

Yamcha noticed Bulma stop walking and spun around to face him.

"I don't want to talk about Vegeta anymore. This day is about us," Bulma stated.

Yamcha grinned and pecked his girlfriend on her cheek. That was his girl all right.

"You got it babe," he responded.

Yamcha noticed Bulma's face darken.

"Yamcha how many times have I asked you not to call me babe?" Bulma asked with anger evident in her voice.

Yamcha gulped. He hated his girlfriend's temper. The littlest things set her off. Sure, when they were younger, he learned to deal with it, but he thought it will lessen as she grew up. Instead, it only got worse.

"Ok Bulma you win," he admitted defeat.

Yamcha couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her eyes. Did she actually want to fight with him? No, she couldn't have. She would say that she hated it when they fought.

"How about I drop these (referring to the shopping bags in her hands) off at Capsule Corp and we go out to dinner just the two of us?" she suggested.

Yamcha smiled. He liked the sound of that.

Yamcha had to admit he got bored during dinner. All that Bulma talked about was her new invention she was working on for Capsule Corp. Didn't she realize that he wasn't interested in that?

"What about you how is your training going?" she finally changed the topic.

Yamcha blinked. He tuned her out, so he didn't notice that she changed the subject of the dinner conversation.

"Yamcha," Bulma called.

"It's been good. I call tell you those androids are going to run scared when they face me," he gloated.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it a little early to be saying something like that?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha was shocked. How could she say something like that?

"We still got over two years to prepare for the androids," she added.

Yamcha was hurt. Didn't she have faith in his skills as a fighter? Bulma noticed that he was ignoring her.

"Look I'll be right back," she stated as she stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Yamcha asked as he finally looked at her.

"To the bathroom. Do you want to hold my hand," she spoke with sarcasm as she headed to the ladies' room.

Yamcha took the time to look around the restaurant. The tables were filled with couples and families. His eyes moved to the bar. There were a couple of guys his age drinking. He also noticed one woman sitting at the bar, staring at him. She was average height with blond hair and brown eyes. It seemed that she noticed that he was looking at her too. She finished off her drink and walked over to him. Yamcha gulped. He still got a little nervous around beautiful women.

"You're Yamcha Bandit aren't you?" the woman asked with a seductive smile on her face.

"I am," he answered.

"My name is Jen. I'm a huge fan of your baseball career," she stated.

Yamcha grinned. His ego liked the compliment.

"Do you think I could buy you a drink?" she asked.

Yamcha noticed Bulma walking back to the table. He got a little nervous. He knew Bulma's temper and what she would assume.

"Maybe another time," he responded.

Jen frowned. "Are you here with someone?" she asked.

Yamcha blushed. For some reason, he didn't want this girl to know about Bulma.

"Yes, and my friend coming back," he answered.

Jen pulled out a pen and wrote her number on a napkin and handed it the scarred warrior.

"Well give me a call when you have some free time," she spoke with a wink before walking away.

Yamcha stared at her butt as she walked away. She was very attractive in his opinion. He turned his head back forward when Bulma sat back down at the table. He smiled nervously at his girlfriend

"Who was that?" she demanded an answer.

"Just a fan. Wanted to tell me how great my baseball career is," Yamcha responded.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Gloating doesn't suit you Yamcha," she retorted.

Yamcha had to admit that he was a little hurt. Why was Bulma snapping him like that?

"So it's only okay for Vegeta to do it," he muttered.

Yamcha noticed Bulma stand up and grab her purse.

"I'm not going to argue Yamcha. I went to dinner with you. I didn't want to hear about Vegeta. If I wanted to, I could have spent the evening actually with him, but I chose to spend it with you. Call me when you remember that," she spoke before walking out of the restaurant.

Yamcha sighed and grabbed his glass of wine. He chugged the whole thing in one gulp. He'll just call Bulma in the morning and apologize. Just like he always did. But for now he was going wasn't going to worry about it.

The next morning, Yamcha woke up after noon. He groaned as he sat up. He still had to call Bulma and apologize to her. He grudgingly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It was a ritual after all. After he was all dressed, the former desert bandit reached for his phone. After all these years, he still remembered Bulma's number. He dialed it and it rang a few times before someone answered.

"What," came Bulma's angered voice.

Yamcha flinched. He could tell Bulma was pissed. Probably got on another fight with Vegeta. That seemed to always happen now a days anyways.

"Bulma," Yamcha called in a sweet and squeamish voice.

"What do you want Yamcha. I thought was clear last night," came Bulma's reply.

Yamcha sighed. He was expecting her fowl temper.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It wasn't right for me to talk to you like that. You were right, will you forgive me?" he asked.

Yamcha heard some more yelling on the other end. It was directed not to him, but someone else. Then he heard a familiar deep, gruff voice. Yamcha rolled his eyes. He really hated the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta was always getting in the way.

"I'm sorry Yamcha. Vegeta is demanding that I make him some lunch. I do forgive you, but can we talk about it over dinner please?" Bulma responded.

Yamcha smiled. It was always easier to win over a stressed out Bulma.

"Sure do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"That will be good. I'll see you at seven," Bulma spoke before hanging up.

Yamcha hung up his phone. He smiled to himself. He looked at the clock. It read 1:13 pm. This was his last week before he had off before he went back to his baseball career. Yamcha felt his stomach growled. He rubbed his belly and walked over to the fridge. Taped to the door to his fridge was Jen's phone number. He stared at the number for a moment. Should he give her a call? He knew Bulma would never approve, but what Bulma didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Besides Bulma lived with Vegeta, and he wasn't allowed to be jealous. He could hang out with a girl if he wanted to. He dialed the number and on his phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello," spoke a feminine voice.

"Is this Jen?" Yamcha asked as he grabbed the fixings to make a sandwich.

"This is Jen, can I ask who is calling?" she replied.

"It's Yamcha," he answered.

"Oh Yamcha I'm glad you called," Jen responded.

"What are you doing today Jen?" he asked as he started to make his sandwich.

He heard Jen sigh on the other end of the line. Did he say something to offend her?

"I have to work today and then I'm having dinner with my sister. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?" she asked.

Yamcha smiled. It worked out perfectly. There was no way he was going to be late seeing Bulma and she wouldn't be suspicious. She was always suspicious and he didn't feel like dealing with her attitude.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow," Yamcha spoke.

"Would you like to see a movie?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied.

They both hung up the phone after they finished making plans for tomorrow. Yamcha was excited. It was nice to feel appreciated by a woman. Bulma was very selfish. It was all about her. For once, Yamcha wanted to have Bulma appreciate him and his accomplishments. He took a deep breath. He loved Bulma; he shouldn't be talking like this. He ate his sandwich and headed out to train with Krillin at Master Roshi's.

* * *

Yamcha arrived at Capsule Corp. at seven fifteen. He was late, but he figured Bulma wouldn't mind. He headed straight for the kitchen. If Bulma was mad at him, the flowers in has that was behind his back should help calm that raging storm. When he neared the kitchen, the shouting match stopped him in his tracks.

"Would you just serve dinner you idiot woman!" a deep, gruff voice yelled.

"Would you shut up Vegeta and wait a minute!" a feminine voice yelled back.

Yamcha immediately knew it was Bulma and Vegeta yelling. They were the only two occupants in the house that argued with one another. Yamcha raised his eyebrows when he heard his name being shouted in their fight.

"I have been waiting for fifteen minutes already. It's obvious that the scar faced idiot that is your "boyfriend" isn't coming," Vegeta shouted.

"He will be hear any time Veggie. You won't die of starvation in the meantime," Bulma responded in a raised tone.

When Yamcha heard Vegeta grunt, he decided it was the best time to enter the kitchen. He walked in with a smile on his face. He stopped short when he noticed the vicious glares sent by Vegeta and Bulma. He looked at his annoyed girlfriend.

"Hey babe," he greeted.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you not to call me babe Yamcha!" Bulma yelled as she placed her hands on her hips.

Yamcha felt like rolling his eyes. He never understood why she didn't like to be called that. She was his after all.

"And you're late," she added.

Yamcha took this moment to reveal the flowers hidden from behind his back. He moved so he was standing right in front of his girl.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got these for you," Yamcha spoke in a calming voice.

He heard Vegeta snort. Yamcha glanced in the Saiyan Prince's direction. Vegeta was sitting in his usual seat with his arms crossed and a dark scowl on his face. Yamcha quickly looked away. The short Saiyan still intimidated Yamcha, though he'd never admit it.

"Well what are we doing just standing around when dinner is ready to be served," Bunny's chipper voice stated.

Everyone took their usual seats at the table. Yamcha was still annoyed that Bulma and Vegeta sat next to each other. Who picked their seats anyways?

"Vegeta can you pass me the rolls?" Bulma asked her alien house guest.

Vegeta swallowed the massive bite in his mouth and handed the blue-haired beauty the rolls. Bulma smiled and grabbed one.

"Do you want a roll Yamcha?" Bulma asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

Yamcha grabbed a roll. He wasn't sure how Bulma calmed down so much. He wasn't going to anger any further. He just couldn't stand her when she got so angry sometimes.

Dinner ended up being filled with polite small talk. Vegeta did not talk at all during dinner. Yamcha told Bulma all about his day at Master Roshi's. Bulma and her father talked about business. Bunny talked to her husband and Yamcha every now and then. It was a nice dinner overall.

Vegeta was the first to finish his meal and leave the table. He silently headed back to the GR to continue his training. Yamcha noticed Bulma watch him go.

"Do you think he is going to hurt himself by training so much Daddy?" Bulma asked as she still looked to where Vegeta left the kitchen.

Yamcha felt anger course through them. Bulma was his girlfriend, and she should be worried about him. She shouldn't be worried about that murderer!

"What does it matter anyways," Yamcha stated nonchalantly.

Bulma turned back around and stared at her boyfriend.

"He is going to help us fight the androids Yamcha. We need his strength," she responded.

"We have Goku, we don't need him Bulma," he argued.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples. Yamcha could tell that she was not going to yell. When she was like this, he always felt guilty.

"You're right Yamcha. What would be without you and your great strength," she yelled.

Yamcha glared at his girlfriend. She was mocking him! He couldn't believe it.

"Look I'm not in the mood to fight Yamcha. Can we please just drop this?" Bulma asked in a sighful tone.

Yamcha stood up from the table and leaned over to his girlfriend. He kissed her on the cheek. He smiled his goofy grin when he looked at her beautiful face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm sorry Bulma," he apologized.

Bulma smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. At this time, Dr. Briefs and Bunny excused themselves from the table. They wanted to give the lovebirds a moment of privacy. Bulma and Yamcha walked hand in hand out of the kitchen and to the living room. They sat down on one of the couches.

"I'm glad we are not fighting," Yamcha spoke.

Bulma just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Yamcha hoped maybe they could do a little more. He kissed her on the lips. When she opened her mouth, he slipped his tongue inside. Slowly, his hand reached to cup one of her breasts. Bulma moaned. Yamcha smiled. Suddenly, Bulma broke the kiss and looked away from the former bandit.

"What is it Bulma?" Yamcha asked as he felt his stiffened member.

"Yamcha," she began.

He rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn't getting any. She wasn't in the mood. He was getting tired of waiting for her to get in the mood. All they have done is kiss for the last couple of months. He stood up and faced the woman he had been with for years.

"I got to go," he spoke as he turned around.

"Typical guy only after one thing," Bulma snapped as he walked away.

Yamcha stopped when he heard her words. Of course she would make it sound like he was the bad guy. But it was the opposite way around. She was the bad guy. It was she who wasn't giving it up. No, he wasn't going to respond to her comment. He started to walk again ignoring his girlfriend's shouts.

The next day, Yamcha woke up and got ready for his date with Jen. He took a quick shower and took his time getting dressed. He checked his outfit in the mirror. Bulma invaded his thoughts for a moment. Should he really be doing this? Bulma has always been honest with him, and here he was sneaking around. Maybe he really should tell her about Jen. Yamcha paused in his thoughts. It wasn't like he was sleeping with Jen. No, he was just friends with her. Bulma didn't need to know. He grabbed his wallet and flew out the door.

Yamcha spotted Jen standing by the ticket booth at the movie theater. He smiled and headed toward her. She looked good. She had on a denim skirt that came to the middle of her thighs, a tight white t-shirt, and her blond hair was straightened.

"Hey Yamcha," Jen greeted when she noticed the scar-faced warrior.

"Hey Jen you look good. Did you get the tickets?" he asked as he smiled at her.

Jen smiled at the guy she was with.

"You bet. Two tickets to see The Darkest Day*," she stated.

He grinned and followed her in the movie theater. They stopped at the concession stand to get drinks and some popcorn. Then they headed to movie theater with five minutes to spare.

After the movie was over, Yamcha and Jen headed to a diner and got a couple of burgers. The movie was good and they enjoyed each other's company. They both got a burger and a glass of water.

"I had a lot of fun," Yamcha spoke as he finished his burger.

Jen giggled. He liked her laugh, it was really cute.

"We should do this again sometime," she replied, "but next time you should take me to see you play."

Yamcha's face lit up. She actually was interested in his baseball career. Bulma was not really interested in it. She usually just cheered him on to support him.

"Well next week I have my first game if you want to come," he suggested.

"You can count me in," she responded with a smile.

He grinned. He picked up the bill for lunch. Normally Bulma picked up the tab considering she is the wealthiest woman alive. But he could pay just this once.

They walked out of the diner and headed for their cars. Before they separated, they stopped and faced each other.

"I really did have a good time. Call me," Jen spoke before getting in her car and driving off.

Yamcha got in his car and sighed. He really did have a great time, and he couldn't wait for his first game.

* * *

Over the next couple of months, Bulma and Yamcha rarely saw one another. Bulma tried to make plans with her boyfriend, but most times he canceled last minute. He kept telling her that his baseball career was really demanding this season. But they still went on dates every now and then. It wasn't like it was before Yamcha died. It felt something died in their relationship.

Meanwhile, Yamcha had been spending all his time Jen. She went to every single one of his games. They also went to some of the parties the other players held, they went to the movies, and other kind of things. Yamcha was nervous. He was afraid that he might be falling for her. But he loved Bulma.

Yamcha heard his phone ring. He got off the couch and answered the phone.

"Who is it?" Yamcha asked.

"It's me Yamcha," Bulma answered.

Yamcha smiled and sat back down the couch. Puar looked at her best friend, wondering who was on the phone. Yamcha mouthed Bulma to the shape shifter.

"What's up Bulma?" he asked.

"Look I know we haven't spent much time together, but my birthday is this weekend," she began.

Yamcha's eyes widened. He completely forgot that her birthday was coming up.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" he asked as played it cool.

"Well my parents have reserved a table at Shanda's and I was wondering if you would go with me?" she asked.

Yamcha smiled. That was the place they went for their one year anniversary. It was Bulma's favorite restaurant.

"What time do you want me there?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Be there at seven thirty," she replied, "and Yamcha, promise me that this will be a good night."

He was curious why she would ask him that. She was spending the evening with him, what could go wrong?

"Don't worry Bulma, this will be a birthday you won't forget," he responded.

"Thanks Yamcha. I got to go, I have to go to a board meeting," she spoke.

"I'll talk to you later B, bye," he spoke before hanging up the phone.

Puar floated over so she was standing in front of the former desert bandit. Yamcha smiled at her. If there was one person he could always count on, it was Puar.

"It's Bulma birthday?" Puar asked.

"Next week," Yamcha answered.

"What are you going to get her?" the shape shifter asked.

Yamcha paused. He didn't know what to get Bulma? What do you buy as a present for the richest girl in the world?

Four days later, Yamcha had a baseball game. After he was geared up and ready to play, he waited in the locker room. It was a routine. After he changed into his baseball gear, he would wait in the locker room for Jen. She would wish him luck and then head for the stands. He liked the routine. Seeing her pretty face, made him want to be the best out on the field and impress her.

It only took a second for Jen to appear. Yamcha grinned at her. Her hair was in two ponytails, she was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of denim capris. She looked so cute. She even had a his team baseball hat on her head.

"Hey there," Yamcha greeted as he grabbed his baseball bat.

Jen smiled and stopped walking when she was right in front of him.

"Good luck out there, not that you need it," she spoke with a wink.

Yamcha grinned and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you after the game," he asked.

"Like always," she responded.

Yamcha walked out on to the field ready to win. Which is exactly what he did. The other team did not score any points thanks to the scar-faced warrior. His coach gave him a raise for a job well done. But Yamcha didn't care. He looked for a certain blond. He spotted her heading out on to the field. He dropped his bat and waited for her.

"That was an amazing!" she complimented.

Yamcha grinned. He liked being complimented. It made him (and his ego) feel go.

"Thanks," he replied.

Jen giggled. He always did that to her. Yamcha pulled her into a hug.

"How about this weekend we celebrate my victory," he suggested.

Jen looked up into his chocolate orbs.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know this great place called Shanda's," he answered.

"It's a date," she spoke as she kissed him on the cheek.

The weekend came by quickly for everyone. Yamcha had gotten dressed up for his night at Shanda's. He was meeting Jen there. Puar looked at him before he headed off. He was wearing a black suit.

"You're going to knock her dead," the shape shifter stated with a grin.

Yamcha grinned as well as gave his oldest friend a thumbs up. Puar noticed something.

"You're not bringing a present?" she asked.

The scarred warrior looked at the floating cat strangely. He had no idea what was she talking about.

"Why would I need a present?" Yamcha asked before walking out the door.

Puar sighed. She really hoped that Yamcha and Bulma would patch things up tonight.

Yamcha got there at seven twenty. Jen was outside waiting for him. He smiled at the blond. She was wearing a gold halter dress. It looked really good on her.

"You look beautiful," Yamcha complimented.

"You look pretty good yourself there handsome," she responded with a sexy smile.

Yamcha grinned. He thought he looked good. He grabbed her hand and they walked inside the restaurant. Inside it looked pretty busy. It looked like the staff was getting ready for a certain party.

"Do you think someone famous is coming?" Jen asked as she noticed the waiters bustling about around the restaurant.

Yamcha shrugged the shoulders. Why did he have the feeling he was forgetting something?

"Probably for some stuck up rich people," he answered.

Jen laughed. It was obvious that Yamcha was a little on the cheap side. Both walked over to the hostess's stand. They waited for her to acknowledge them.

"Welcome to Shanda's, do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked.

Yamcha glanced at the girl at his side. He was really impressing her.

"We do, check the name Yamcha," Yamcha spoke.

The hostess looked at her reservation list. She spotted Yamcha's name on it.

"It will just be a moment sir," the hostess stated.

Jen and Yamcha turned to face each other. Whoever was coming must be really important.

"Well I'll be right back," Jen spoke.

Yamcha glanced at his date, wondering where she was heading off to.

"I'm going to the lady's room," she added.

Yamcha nodded his head and watched her head to the rest room. Tonight was going to be a night that he was going to remember.

"I can't believe you're early," spoken by a familiar, feminine voice.

Yamcha's eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere. He quickly turned around. Yamcha had to do a double take. His guess was right. It was Bulma standing there. But that is not the reason he did a double take. She looked absolutely stunning. Her long cerulean tresses were down and in waves. Her make up as light with only some mascara, eye shadow, and red lipstick. Her dress was a tight, black strapless dress with a slit up to her high thigh on her right leg. She looked like a goddess.

"I'm early?" Yamcha asked in that same squeamish voice when he first met the blue-haired beauty.

Bulma laughed. It was that same laugh that he fell in love with.

"For my birthday dinner, I was expecting not for another five minutes," she explained.

Yamcha paled. That is what he forgot. It was Bulma's birthday today and he was supposed to have dinner with her. What was he going to do? Jen was going to be here any second. And Yamcha did not want to ruin his girlfriend's birthday.

"Ah Miss Briefs we have your table all set up," the hostess stated when she noticed the heiress to Capsule Corp.

"Thank you Lacy," Bulma replied, "I'm just waiting on my parents."

"Is Vegeta with you?" the former desert bandit nervously asked.

The blue-haired beauty eyed her boyfriend.

"No," she answered, "Vegeta is in the medical wing. He over worked himself training."

Yamcha sighed in relief. At least he was sure he would not get blasted into the next dimension tonight since the Saiyan Prince was out of commission for a while.

"Is everything alright Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"Do you know if the table is ready?" Jen asked as she walked over to the baseball player she fell for.

Yamcha closed his eyes and prayed to Kami to get out of the mess he was in. He opened his eyes and stared into a set of blue that he would never forget. In Bulma's azure orbs, there was a mix of shock, hurt, anger, and betrayal. He knew that he was the cause of her pain.

"Who is this Yamcha?" Bulma asked in a restrained voice.

Jen looked at the blue-haired beauty in front of her. She then looked at her date. Yamcha was visibly pale.

"My name is Jen. Are you Bulma Briefs?" Jen asked as she recognized the woman in front of her.

Bulma's vicious glare moved from Yamcha to Jen. Jen flinched at the sight.

"Yamcha you better tell me what the hell is going on!" Bulma yelled.

"Jen is a really close friend Bulma," Yamcha began.

Yamcha looked at Jen. He pleaded with her silently to give him and the other woman a moment of privacy. Jen nodded her head and headed to the table he had reserved. Yamcha then looked back at the one woman he had dated for years.

"You better tell me what the hell you are doing with her," she warned.

Yamcha sighed. He guessed he wouldn't be able to keep this a secret forever.

"She is a fan that really is interested in me and cares about me," he explained.

He watched as Bulma take a deep breath. Why was he feeling so guilty?

"So this is about boosting your ego! I can't believe you Yamcha! Have you slept with her?" she shouted.

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. Of course she would say something like that. Oh he was the evil monster right now.

"No, but I might as well since you haven't given me any!" he responded.

*SLAP* Yamcha felt the sting from Bulma's slap. It was then that he noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"Well I hope you are happy with her because you and me are finished," she stated, "Happy fucking birthday to me."

Yamcha watched Bulma walk out of the restaurant. He should be happy. Now he could finally be with Jen. But then why did he feel so miserable?

Jen walked over to the scarred warrior after Bulma had left.

"Yamcha," she called.

Yamcha turned to the blond. He could tell that she was nervous.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"The end of a dying relationship. Jen would you be my girlfriend?" Yamcha asked.

Jen grinned and ran into his arms. She kissed him passionately on the lips. Yamcha wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested.

Yamcha nodded his head. Yet he could not get Bulma's eyes out of his head.

~One Month Later~

Yamcha walked up to the front door of Capsule Corp. It took two weeks after the birthday disaster for Puar to speak to him. She was upset about the way he treated Bulma. But she finally let it go after he apologized. Things had been good for him and Jen. The sex was good. But he should have known it was too good to be true. Two weeks ago Jen left him for a movie star. Apparently she wanted someone more famous than the former desert bandit. So here is now. He knew what he did to Bulma was wrong. But he was here to beg her forgiveness and plead that she give their relationship another chance.

He walked into Capsule Corp. He had a bouquet of Bulma's favorite flower behind his back. He searched the complex for the blue-haired beauty. It took him a few minutes, but he found her in the kitchen. But what stopped Yamcha from entering the kitchen was the fact that Bulma was not alone.

She was on the ground, sitting on her knees in the kitchen. Yamcha could hear her sobs. Yamcha's mouth dropped when the other person leaned down and held her. It was Vegeta! What in the name of Kami is going on?

"Woman-Bulma don't worry," Vegeta spoke.

Bulma looked up into the Saiyan Prince's onyx orbs. Yamcha watched in silence and disbelief.

"Promise me that we'll get through this," she pleaded.

Yamcha's mouth dropped when Vegeta softly kissed Bulma on the lips. Yamcha couldn't hear what Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear. But Bulma smiled at the short Saiyan. Vegeta smirked and walked off. Bulma stood up and wiped away the stray tears that stained her face.

It was then that Yamcha realized something. Bulma never cried in front of Yamcha. Sure she wailed and screamed, but never openly cried. He shook his head and turned around. He headed for the door and headed back to his apartment. He lost his chance with the woman who was the best thing that ever happened.

* * *

Yamcha watched Bulma pick up Trunks and walk over to Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes and took the baby in his arms. Trunks mimicked the scowl Vegeta wore. Bulma and her parents laughed at the sight. Even Vegeta smirked.

Yamcha sighed. He remembered a week after he saw Bulma and Vegeta in the kitchen, Bulma came to visit him at his apartment. She told the former desert bandit that she was pregnant with the Saiyan Prince's child. Yamcha was furious and began to shout at his former girlfriend. Well Bulma retaliated and told him he lost the right to tell her what to do. Bulma walked out his life then. She slammed the door in his face. A week later, Yamcha went to Capsule Corp and apologized to her. She forgave him after a while.

Yamcha walked over to his former lover. She was talking to her parents while staring at her husband and son.

"Bulma," Yamcha called.

Bulma looked at the man she used to love. She smiled at him.

"What's up Yamcha?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you," he stated.

Bulma's mouth dropped. Yamcha walked away hoping that one day he could find happiness once more.

**THE END!**

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

I hoped you like it.

This was another possibility of how Bulma and Yamcha broke up and how Bulma and Vegeta got together.

REVIEW!


End file.
